wizard101clansfandomcom-20200213-history
Team-Electro
There are rumors of Wizard101's first ever hacking organization has returned, along with their leader. The hacking organization is called The Electrix. The leader of The Electrix is a Storm wizard named Connor Storm. Connor Storm is the first ever Wizard101 hacker of all time. I did my research on Connor Storm, and I now have PROOF that he truly is back. Currently, I do not have any proof of The Electrix being back, quite yet. Connor Storm even once threatened to "End Wizard101". He is still extremely dangerous. He is Wizard101's biggest threat ever since the beginning of Wizard101. But with Toontown, he isn't really such a threat. Although, he is still notorious for his iconic and unique hacking technique. The Electrix's extra hideout has been recently leaked by a former "The Mythix" member seeing Connor Storm at a hidden area at someone's Storm House on Castle Tours. When the The Mythix member went up to him, Connor Storm threatened to flood The Shopping District with extreme lag. So much lag that it freezes the entire Realm. He never ended up doing so, but he certainly is capable of it. The Electrix's 2 OTHER hideouts are located on Triton Avenue and/or Celestia. Connor Storm's Wizard101 Stats Are Listed Below Name : Connor Storm Nickname : The Electron Gender : Male Current Level : 10 Pet Gender : Male Pet : Dark Purple & Yellow Dragon Pet Name : Gizmo Wand : Storm Wand School Of Magic : Storm Secondary School Of Magic : Death Hair : Brown Hair (The Rock Candy) Eye Color : Green Eyes Robes : Dark Purple & Yellow Vindictator Robes (Stitched) Boots : Dark Purple & Yellow Celestia Boots (Stitched) Chat Status : Open-Chat Connor Storm is capable of so much, and even created his OWN Toontown and Wizard101 hacking program, all by himself. And in real life he's literally only near the age of 15. Now THAT is true talent right there. He usually threatens to hack accounts, in which implies to the situation they're in. After he threatens his victims, if the person mocks him or disrespects him, Connor Storm will disconnect them. If they simply go with it and let him do what he wants, he will hack their account. If not that, then he disconnects them, deletes all of the characters, and then replaces all of the characters with HIS own character! That's how he got his fame. He clearly left a load-ton of evidence. That meaning, people can simply tell who that was, just by looking at all of the character replacements. The replacements are the hacker himself. It was Connor Storm. Connor Storm is the first ever hacker to ever exist on Wizard101. He is also the first massively notorious Wizard101 hacker of all time. Connor Storm is usually found on Triton Avenue and/or Celestia. He is also well-known for outwitting people when people do something that upsets Connor Storm. He finds his ways to "teach them a lesson". Connor Storm is the most notorious and unique Storm wizard (Diviner) to have ever made an appearance on Wizard101. Leaked Photos Of The Electron Link To The Electron's YouTube Channel https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCU0ohVymuemvKA6kdN3Nn-g Link To The Electron's Backup YouTube Channel https://m.youtube.com/channel/UC8j5T-d1aW5DbBl6Rnj3RZg Slideshow Of Connor Storm (The Electron) The Electron At An Unknown Location.jpg This photo of The Electron was taken on Halloween Day, during 2013..jpg The Electron standing inside The Storm Tour..jpg The Electron.jpg Connor Storm.jpg Dr. Brainstorm (Connor Storm) Photo -2.jpg Dr. Brainstorm (Connor Storm).jpg Picture 2017-01-11 08-37-33.jpg Spotting Connor Storm.jpg